


Barattolo di miele

by Akichin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Insecurity, Public Display of Affection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: A Kiyoko, invece, non importa molto di ciò che gli altri pensano di loro.Cammina a testa alta, le luci degli edifici a riflettersi sulla sua montatura, e una maturità negli occhi che, in alcuni momenti, quasi intimorisce Yachi.Perché non può fare altro che domandarsi se sia all'altezza della situazione, se sia degna di stare con una persona che così poco peso dà al cattivo giudizio altrui.Kiyoko sembra non aver mai paura e tanta indomita fierezza fa sentire Yachi piccola, inutile persino, poiché non crede di poterle dare qualcosa in cambio.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Barattolo di miele

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeoFender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/gifts).



> Questa storia partecipa al Secret Valentine del gruppo LongLiveToTheFemslash!  
> Il regalo è per Geo, che non sono sicura se abbia cambiato o meno profilo AO3 (?), quindi ho taggato quello che mi ricordavo!  
> È molto che non scrivo su Haikyuu ed è la prima volta con questa pairing, ma mi sono impegnata visto che era tra le tue preferite.  
> Come dice il meme del contadino, It ain't much, but it's honest work.  
> Buon San Valentino ❤
> 
> p.s. non so formattare su AO3

Yachi accenna un sorriso quando sente le dita di Kiyoko intrecciarsi con le proprie.  
Sono in pubblico, esposte allo sguardo dei passanti indaffarati, e per un attimo soltanto nessuno sembra badare a loro.  
Non è male, nel caos di città, divenire un punto anonimo in mezzo a tanti altri.

Qualche volta il suo istinto, però, le suggerisce di stare allerta e la tentazione di lasciare la presa e scappare via è una minaccia familiare che opprime il suo animo.  
A Kiyoko, invece, non importa molto di ciò che gli altri pensano di loro.  
Cammina a testa alta, le luci degli edifici a riflettersi sulla sua montatura, e una maturità negli occhi che, in alcuni momenti, quasi intimorisce Yachi.  
Perché non può fare altro che domandarsi se sia all'altezza della situazione, se sia degna di stare con una persona che così poco peso dà al cattivo giudizio altrui.  
Kiyoko sembra non aver mai paura e tanta indomita fierezza fa sentire Yachi piccola, inutile persino, poiché non crede di poterle dare qualcosa in cambio.

Non riuscirebbe a difenderla se qualcuno si mettesse ad additarle, e il senso di vulnerabilità che prova quando sono fuori è una costante alla quale dovrebbe ormai essere abituata.  
Eppure, è capitato, sì, di pensare di isolarsi dal mondo esterno, di non abbandonare la soglia di casa, rimanendo al sicuro nelle proprie mura domestiche.  
Ma una parte di lei si è sempre ribellata a quel genere di fatalismo - giacché per quanto difficile possano essere le loro vite, crede di non poter rinunciare alla propria indipendenza.   
Vuole tenere stretta la mano di Kiyoko, e per questo sorride - sorride perché sa che anche l'altra desidera lo stesso, anela alla medesima libertà.  
Così le dita si stringono più forte le une tra le altre, con il pollice a carezzare il dorso della mano.  
È un gesto semplice, naturale, ma racchiude un certo tono di dolcezza che Kiyoko esprime solo in rare occasioni, dandone allora un significato ancor più profondo.  
È un implicito dire che tutto andrà bene, che possono fare ciò che vogliono, e che è disposta a colmare i vuoti tra loro, lì, dove le paure di Yachi non accennano a scemare.

E Yachi, allora, sente di dover fare lo stesso - fallendo agli inizi, ma provando a migliorarsi per il bene di entrambe. Non solo per ciò che prova per lei, ma anche per se stessa.

«Che cosa ti preoccupa?»  
Lo chiede Kiyoko poco dopo, davanti ad una vetrina, quando Yachi non presta alcuna attenzione ai libri esposti e si concentra solo sul viso severo della sua fidanzata.

«Stavo solo pensando...»  
«Pensando?»

Arrossisce, cercando le parole giuste per esprimersi.  
Non vi è niente di speciale, oggi, che l'abbia portata a riflettere sul loro rapporto. È stato il semplice osservarla, non diverso da altri giorni, che ha suggerito lei un'inconsueta epifania.  
Forse non riesce a spiegarlo senza apparire buffa, ma tentenna nella speranza di essere capita.

«Voglio che tu mi veda come io vedo te.»  
Kiyoko aggrotta la fronte, i suoi occhiali a scivolare sul naso quasi ad accentuare la sua espressione confusa.

«Intendo dire che- insomma io, voglio essere forte come lo sei tu per me.»

«Forte?» Una domanda legittima, pensa Yachi, ma il discorso sembra già naufragare verso un'altra direzione. «Non ho mai pensato di essere forte.»  
«Ma lo sei.»  
Non trema, la sua voce, quando lo dice. È una confessione priva di dubbi perché l’ha sempre reputata una cosa ovvia, palese.

«È perché sono riuscita ad aprire il tuo pacchetto di merendine stamattina?»  
«No,» adesso ride, abbandonandosi ad un sospiro divertito che attira le attenzioni di un paio di persone vicine.   
«Odio quei pacchetti, adesso che ci penso. Che senso hanno se non si riescono neppure ad aprire!»

«Vero? Come il barattolo di miele di ieri sera. Anche tu sei forte, vedi.»  
Tocca a Yachi aggrottare la fronte, questa volta, un poco stupita che Kiyoko si ricordi di un dettaglio così stupido. Il minuscolo sorriso che appare sul suo volto fa sembrare l’intera conversazione un semplice scherzo. Kiyoko le aveva chiesto di aiutarla, vero, ma non è ciò di cui vuole parlarle.

«Sì, ma, io volevo dire che-»  
«Lo so, ma è sufficiente così, Yachi. Potrai sempre aiutarmi ad aprire un nuovo barattolo, sì?»  
E una risposta le muore lì, contro il palato, arrossendo una volta compreso a che cosa Kiyoko si stia riferendo. Sono anche i piccoli gesti, dopotutto, a svelare il bello della loro relazione.  
Così entrambe si sorridono ancora, stringendosi un poco l’una contro l’altra.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter - @tnt_rising  
> tumblr - awesomeakimi


End file.
